the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Back to School
'''Back to School '''is the second episode of the eighteenth season. Plot It's just one regular day in Stuffedgomery on the Stuffed Animal Show. The sun is shining, the weather's sweet, there is no rain in the day so the stuffed animals are just having a normal day on the show. Just as they are about to finish breakfast, Bedtime Bear comes in and announces that it is autumn time and summer is over until the next year. Anthony Bear asks what that means and it means back to school until May of the next year. Anthony Bear doesn't understand as the rest of the stuffed animals don't either because they have all graduated school before. Bedtime Bear means that back to school means back to school, back to studying and everything schoolish. Bedtime Bear decides for the stuffed animals to enroll in Stuffedgomery High School though they have already graduated. But what would all of the stuffed animals be in school? Milo tells them that there are different types of people in school such as jocks, bullies, class clowns, bad boys, nerds, homecoming queens and future presidents of school clubs. Bedtime Bear tells them that they all have different personalities to be the right type of student. Tito with his wise decisions, smart ideas and keeping the crew under control, he'd obviously be a quiet student. Anthony Bear with his jokes, funniness and talking about how he likes salmon would obviously be the typical class clown. After telling the other stuffed animals what they would be, Bedtime Bear gets down to Milo who is a nerd who likes reading books, not really getting his head out of a book, learning and trying to become smart, just a typical egghead. The stuffed animals are not sure about Bedtime Bear's decision about enrolling in Stuffedgomery High School but Bedtime Bear doesn't listen to them and tells them that they will all start enrolling the next day. Later on, the stuffed animals go to bed at their usual bedtime but this time Bedtime Bear puts them to sleep earlier because school starts at 8:00 A.M. sharp. After a few hours of sleep, Bedtime Bear wakes them up at 6:30 A.M.. Tito is upset because he is trying to sleep and it is way too early to get up, Bedtime Bear says that there is no time and to start getting ready for school because the bus will be at the bus stop at 7:30 A.M. and school starts at 8:00 A.M., there's no time to waste. The stuffed animals travel on their car to the bus stop where a lot of the stuffed animals get their rest in the car. They arrive at the bus stop which the bus arrives at 7:30 A.M. sharp, after getting off the bus, the stuffed animals arrive at Stuffedgomery High School where it all begins. Milo, being himself rushes straight in for breakfast before the school bell rings at 8:00 A.M. when school officially starts. After eating breakfast, the school bell rings and they get ready for the first class of the day. After four classes, the stuffed animals get ready for lunch time. Milo picks out cheese pizza, breadsticks, a side of marinara sauce and a medium-sized chocolate milk. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Anthony Bear *Milo Watson *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *Peter Morgan *Stuffedgomery High School students: **Rover **Tank **Pouch **Bongo **Scorch **Snort **Swirly **Tiny **Digger **Punchers **Kaleidoscope **Lucky **Patti **Alakazam **Tricky *Stuffedgomery High School staff: **Janitor Jeff **Miss Manatee Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Episodes